


Control Freak

by monaesque



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Even, lots and lots of butt sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaesque/pseuds/monaesque
Summary: Even likes to be in control when he is manic. Isak likes it when Even is in control.





	

 

Isak stirred slowly into wakefulness, first from the heavy weight on top of him, then from wind-chapped lips brushing the tip of his nose, then –

 

“Ugh – get off -- your hands are cold!” he grumbled and tried to pry Even’s hands away from where the other boy had snuck them up his shirt, but only managed to get tangled up on the laces of Even’s hoodie. Or maybe it was his own hoodie. They wore each other’s clothes so often it was hard to tell.

 

Even cut off his protestations with a kiss. His lips were cold but his tongue was hot.

 

“Fall asleep studying again?” He nudged the abandoned textbook lying on the bed.

 

“Finals are next week. Sana is driving me crazy with Biology revision. I should have let her keep the weed, at least she could smoke some and chill out.” Isak yawned hugely. “What time’s it?”

 

Even’s brow twitched. “The night is young. Too young for mundane things like sleeping and studying.”

 

“What else do you propose we do, oh Wise One?” Isak tilted his chin.

 

“I can think of a few things.” Even pushed him down onto the bed so that they lay facing each other. “You know what would be chill?”

 

“If you didn’t sneak into the homes of helpless, innocent boys and molest them in their sleep?” Isak smirked.

 

“Eskild let me in, and you’re far from innocent.” Even’s tweaked Isak’s left nipple, making him squawk.

 

“I was thinking …” Even continued, “… that we should take a trip.”

 

“A trip,” Isak repeated.

 

“Uh huh. A road trip. Across Europe, just the two of us.”

 

“And what will we do on this road trip?”

 

Even shrugged. “We can rent a van, take turns driving during the day, make love under the stars at night …”

 

"Make love ...?” Isak said dubiously. Even raised his eyebrows suggestively, his face alight with a familiar mischievousness.

 

Isak frowned. “Have you been taking your meds?”

 

Even paused, then pouted. “Way to kill the mood. Don’t you trust me?”

 

Isak narrowed his eyes.

 

Even turned away to stare at the ceiling. “I forgot to drop by the school nurse to get my prescription refilled. I’ll do it tomorrow. Promise.”

 

Isak bit his lip. “I know you don’t like taking them …” he began.

 

“They make me feel dead inside.”

 

Isak didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew that ever since Even started his meds, he didn’t draw, or play the guitar, or laugh as much as he used to. But it was better than him going off his rocker. Even didn’t need to hear that though.

 

Isak carded his fingers through Even’s hair. “So – not a bad idea, this road trip – Hey, what –”

 

He was startled when Even surged up and straddled his hips.

 

“You know, I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be off-meds,” Even breathed. He ground down and Isak realized that he was hard. “It’s like, like my head is clear for the first time in months.”

 

Isak felt his body responding despite himself. “Um okay … So long as you don’t go wandering around naked in the middle of the night again …”

 

Even cocked his brows. “I’m more interested in getting _you_ naked right now.” True to his word, he pulled off Isak’s t-shirt and jeans, his own clothes falling in a flurry to the floor shortly after, and soon only their underwear separated the slide of their bodies against one another.

 

“And you’re staying the night,” Isak stuttered on a moan as Even slid his hand under his waistband, “S-So I, ah, can keep an eye on you. Just in case.”

 

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Even grinned darkly and Isak had a fleeting moment to wonder what he had gotten himself into before Even was ducking down to mouth the head of his cock and his train of thought derailed. As a distraction tactic, it worked brilliantly. Isak groaned and scrambled up on his elbows to watch as Even’s pink lips parted in a tight O around his cock. He held Isak’s gaze as he sank down, pupils blown so wide the green has become black, and didn’t even pull off when Isak’s dick hit the back of his throat but closed his eyes and hummed a satisfied sound.

 

Isak made a gargled noise in his throat. He wasn’t exactly experienced, with boys _or_ girls, but he had a feeling Even was ruining him for any other sexual partner. Even sucked him teasingly, unhurriedly, holding his skinny hips down when he tried to buck up. With his other hand, he fondled Isak’s balls, then dipped lower to rub at his tightly furled entrance.

 

When Isak's thighs started to quiver, Even pulled off, licking precome off his shiny bottom lip. His cock was thick and red and straining against his stomach, and as he lowered himself between the V of Isak’s legs, dragging his erection against Isak’s balls and perineum, Isak was suddenly bowled over at how much he wanted him.

 

“I need to be inside you,” Even said. It wasn’t a question.

 

“Yessss.” Fuck, it turned him on so much when Even got like this, hyper-aroused and demanding. It made Isak want to submit to his every whim. They made out, hips grinding together in a simulation of what was to come. Isak’s skin tingled with sensitivity; he was a teenage boy and it felt like he could come soon, just like these with the lazy friction of Even’s body against his.

 

But Even had other plans. He pulled Isak’s hand towards him, sucked two of his fingers into his mouth and made a show of wetting them.

 

“Prepare yourself for me,” he said. “I wanna see.”

 

Isak pressed his wet fingers shakily to his hole, exhaling as his fingers breached. The tips of his ears grew hot as he saw Even’s eyes flicker down to track the movement of his hands between his thighs.

 

“Do you do this, put your fingers inside yourself when you’re alone?”

 

Isak nodded minutely.

 

“And who do you think about when you do this?”

 

“Donald Trump. Who d’you think? I think about you.” Isak’s eyes slid away, unable to meet Even’s heated gaze head on, as shy as the first time they met.

 

“So hot,” Even stroked himself as he watched. “Such a good boy.” His deep voice dripped with honey and promise and danger. He held Isak’s legs open and kissed the underside of his knee while Isak fingered himself. It should have been embarrassing, but Isak has never felt so turned on.

 

Even reached for the bedside table. There was the snick of a lid being closed, then Even’s warm weight was back on top of him. “You’re crazy sexy,” he whispered into Isak’s mouth, before reaching down to add his lubed finger alongside Isak's two, stretching him wider.

 

“E-Even, _ah_ ,” Isak groaned and arched, having to bite down on his free hand as he was worked open. Even was thrusting gently against his thigh, leaving smears of precome and Isak _ached_ to be fucked. It was a frighteningly new feeling, raw and vulnerable. Even must have read the need in his eyes because he withdrew their fingers, positioned himself and _pushed_.

 

Isak squeezed his eyes shut against the burn, hands scrambling at Even’s chest, unsure whether to push the other boy away or pull him closer. Even caught his fumbling hands and pinned them to the bed above his head so that he had no leverage but to _take it,_ take the inexorable push of Even’s cock inside him until he was so full he could barely breathe.

 

Even groaned deep, jaw clenched with effort. The streetlights from the window threw a halo around his hair and he looked like a god. “Fuck, Isak, you’re amazing.”

 

They made out, a tangle of lips and tongue until Isak relaxed. Even still had his hands pinned above his head and Isak struggled against his grip, wanting to touch Even, wanting to touch himself.

 

“Don’t move. Keep your arms there. Don’t touch yourself until I tell you to. Can you do that for me?”

 

Eyes wide, Isak relented and nodded, keeping his arms obediently in place as Even let go, braced himself on the bed, and started rocking into his tight body. Isak moaned at the drag of each in and out slide against his prostate. He wasn’t going to last long, not when Even was staring like that into his eyes, gaze unwavering, all the while building up speed. His fingers clenched in the sheets - he didn’t need to touch himself - he was going to come untouched –

 

“ _F-Fuck!”_ he swore tightly, toes curling when Even thrust in hard, right up against his sweet spot, _held there_ and simultaneously gripped the base of his cock tight.

 

“Not yet, baby,” Even crooned, “don’t want it to be over so quickly.”

 

“Move, _please_ ,” Isak licked his lips, and Even shivered at the raw plea in his voice, but didn’t comply. “Fucking sadist.”

 

Even’s eyes glinted. “You love it.”

 

And god help him, he did. And he loved it when he had come down from the edge enough for Even to start moving again, fucking into him with slow, deep strokes that had him sobbing into his bicep. Whenever he got too close, his breathing too raw and ragged, Even would stop while still buried deep inside, hot and hard and throbbing but quite _enough_ , and swallow Isak’s curses with kisses and marks bitten into his skin.

 

“Not fair,” Isak whined, the third time it happened. He could no longer feel his arms and his fingers where they were perpetually clenched into the sheets above his head, yet he never moved them, trusting and pliant under Even’s ministrations even as his sanity left him shred by shred. Even had both hands on Isak’s cock now, one keeping a tight ring around the base of his shaft and the other rubbing circles around his slit. It was an excruciating pleasure and Isak felt himself shiver and tighten convulsively around Even’s dick in response, sensitive as fuck. He couldn’t believe how Even could still be so composed, when he felt he was going to fly apart any second.

 

“God, you feel fucking incredible,” Even growled, “so hard to keep from coming inside you.”

 

“This is not what I signed up for, when I said I’d take care of you,” Isak panted.

 

“But it’s so much fun making you lose control.”

 

Isak bit his lip. He was so fucked.

 

“Turn around, babe.” Even pulled out, then manhandled Isak onto his stomach. Isak canted his hips up, wanton and wanting, uncaring about how he looked, and he heard Even’s sharp intake of breath before the other boy pushed back inside him. The new angle allowed him to penetrate deeper and Even’s warm, heavy weight against his back was a comforting counterpoint to the hard fucking. Isak was long past embarrassment at this point, moaning half-muffled sounds into the sheets, a combination of Even’s name, various deities and obscenities. And still Even kept going, sliding into him in that damned deliberate, controlled pace, all the while whispering sweet, dirty words into the nape of his neck.

 

Then Even pulled out completely.

 

“Nooo – why – ” Isak jerked his hips up pathetically, trying to draw Even’s cock back inside to little avail.

 

“Had to stop or I was going to come,” Even said, voice strained, and Isak was caught between arousal that Even was so close, and desperation that _he_ was so close.

 

“C’mon, Even, you’re killing me,” he whined. Tears prickled his lashes. “ _Please!_ ”

 

“You’re doing so well, baby, so gorgeous.” Even swiveled his hips, nudging the head of his cock against Isak’s rim, the fucking tease. “My beautiful Isak.”

 

He turned Isak so they faced each other again, and kissed away the wetness around Isak’s eyes. Hooking Isak's feet on his shoulders and bending him in two, Even thrust back in, hard and fast into Isak's receptive body, each thrust drawing a helpless, high-pitched noise from Isak. He was no longer in control of his own body. Even's control was slipping as well, his movements devolving into an irregular staccato as they sought release.

 

“Even – can I come – please …”

 

“Yeah, baby. Show me.” He reached down, _finally,_ to stroke Isak’s cock and he barely had to jerk once, twice, before Isak was crying out trembling and hoarse. His balls drew up tight and he was coming spectacularly over their stomachs, so hard his vision greyed out for a long second.

 

As though Isak’s orgasm was permission for his own, Even came with a violent shudder, Isak’s name a gasp on his lips. He held Isak tightly for long minutes afterwards, silent except for their panting breathes and the whispering slide of skin against skin.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Isak replied. He was sore in a dozen different place and he must have looked a mess. He couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Even fumbled for his t-shirt, using it to wipe the come off their torsos haphazardly before chucking it into a corner of the room. Isak drew the blankets up over their bodies and snuggled up to Even’s side like a curly-haired kitten.

 

The manic gleam from earlier had left Even’s eyes, replaced by a soft fondness. He couldn’t stop touching Isak’s hair, the tip of his nose, the bow of his lips, the curve of his neck …

 

“Ow,” Isak winced when Even pushed a sore spot just above his pulse. He couldn’t remember when Even had a sucked a bruise there. Probably when he was getting fucked within an inch of his life.

 

“Sorry,” Even said. He didn’t look sorry, in fact, he looked happy, afterglowy, normal. In that moment, Isak would have gladly given the rest of his life to keep Even looking like that for eternity.

 

“What are you thinking?” Isak asked.

 

“Memorizing your face. Well-fucked is a good look on you.”

 

“I’ll show you well-fucked next time,” Isak huffed.

 

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” They grinned at each other, and Isak felt a thrill at all the new things he and Even had yet to discover in their relationship.

 

There was a burst of suspiciously loud music from the living room and Isak was suddenly reminded that he shared a living space with three roommates. Three very nosy roommates. He was never going to hear the end of it in the morning.

 

Even seemed to read his mind. “We were quite loud,” he confirmed, eyes crinkling. “There may have been some neighbors three streets away who didn’t hear us.”

 

“Shut up,” Isak turned his flaming cheeks into the pillow. “It’s all your fault.”

 

“Guilty as charged.” Even brushed his curls aside and coaxed him with kisses until Isak’s embarrassment ebbed away. In the darkness, it was easy to forget their demons and to simply be two boys in love. Now.

 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Isak murmured, just before sleep overtook him.

 

“Yes,” Even said quietly, enfolding Isak into the cradle of his arms. “Thank you.”

 

Isak didn’t need to ask what for.

 

 


End file.
